Bonne nuit et fais de beaux reves
by Breizhonat
Summary: *Chapitre Unique* On ne choisit pas sa famille mais peut-on choisir son destin? Harry Potter est-il vraiment le plus grand ennemi de Drago Malefoy? C'est du moins ce qu'il croit, pour l'instant. (Resume a deux centimes, qui dit mieux?!)


***Bonjour! Je m'excuse du fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'accents dans cette histoire. La raison est simple. Ce n'est pas par flemme mais parce que j'ecris a partir d'un clavier anglais. Voila, desolee. J'espere seulement que ca ne vous decourage pas d'avance!***  
Bonne nuit et fais de beaux reves...  
Ce soir.  
  
Mentalement, je me sens pret, mais j'ai du mal a respirer, mes mains tremblotent, mon coeur s'emballe comme un cingle. Je me sens un peu ridicule, je ne devrais pas reagir de la sorte, je ne suis pas une fille. Je n'aie en aucun cas le droit de me comporter comme une jeune Poufsouffle effarouchee!  
  
Pere sera fier de moi.  
  
Mes doigts effleurent le nacre du manche, suivent quelques instants la courbe de la sculpture. Mon autre main serre tres fort le tissu fluide. Je retient momentanement ma respiration, a l'affut d'un bruit, guettant un quelconque son qui n'aurait pas de raison d'etre. Tout est calme. Ou plutot, tout semble normal. Les ronflements et les grognements de mes compagnons de dortoir rythment les secondes qui passent, me rassurent, me font douter aussi, ils dorment si bien...  
  
Une bonne fois pour toutes.  
  
Je me leve, doucement, discretement, mes accessoires colles contre moi. La porte semble loin, le parcours jusqu'a elle va me prendre toute la nuit a ce train-la! Je me maudis d'avoir un jour choisit le lit le plus eloigne d'elle. Le plancher craque, je me petrifie instantanement. Un rapide coup d'oeil derriere moi m'indique que je n'aie quasiment pas avance. J'ai envie de raler, de grogner et de jurer. Surtout, ne pas faire de bruit. Etre contraint de conserver la mauvaise humeur qui grandit, a l'interieur de ma tete m'agace d'avantage.  
  
Tu peux le faire Drago, je crois en toi.  
  
Je reprends. Les lames de bois gemissent sous mes pieds, mais cette fois- ci, je continue, impertubable, la tete haute, les yeux ne quittant pas la porte, mon but. Je me dis qu'apres tout je pourrais tout simplement me rendre a la salle de bains, au cas ou quelqu'un se reveillait et me posait des questions. Et puis, d'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ca peut bien leur faire de savoir ou je vais? Je n'aie de compte a rendre a personne.  
  
Cette mission est mon choix.  
  
Enfin dans la salle commune. La pendule me signale qu'il est pres de trois heures du matin. Qui donc pourrais-je rencontrer a cette heure-ci? A part cette maudite chatte, qui est sans doute en train de fureter un peu partout, tous doivent dormir bien tranquilles, un sourire beat sur leurs visages hideux, revant a leurs resultats de Buses qu'ils presenteront fierement a Papa et Maman, sans oublier Grand-Mere et Grand-Pere, Tonton, Tata et toute la clique. Pour ceux qui ne sont encore qu'aux premieres annees d'etudes, surtout qu'ils ne s'inquietent pas! Ils peuvent deja rever au fabuleux festin dont ils vont pouvoir se goinfrer. Ah! Que c'est beau d'etre insouciant! Cette pensee me fait sourire. Quelle bande de cretins!  
  
Personne ne me force a le faire.  
  
Je me sens mieux. Du moins pour l'instant. Je deplie le carre de tissu et en admire la qualite. Il est doux et soyeux au toucher et coule entre les doigts comme de l'eau. Je parviens a contenir un ricanement en songeant a la maniere dont je l'aie obtenu. Il a fallut que j'en paye un prix fort. Vous imaginez, se faire porter malade et incapable de jouer, alors qu'il s'agit du match le plus important de l'annee? Et ensuite savoir que Potter a attrape le Vif en un rien de temps? Mon remplacant ne faisait pas le poids! Nous nous sommes fait ridiculiser! Ce fut peut-etre la partie la plus nulle jamais jouee entre les deux maisons, et ca de toute l'histoire de Poudlard! Pardon, je m'egare. Tout ca pour avoir le temps d'aller chiper cette cape d'invisibilite dans leur jolie tour. Mais bon, ce soir, elle va bien me servir. D'un mouvement leste je l'enveloppe autour de moi, enfile mes chaussures, verifie que l'arme est toujours accrochee a ma ceinture et sort de la salle.  
  
J'aurais pu refuser, si j'avais voulu.  
  
Les couloirs sont deserts. Je ne me soucie pas du claquement de mes savates sur la pierre, il n'y a pas d'autres oreilles pour l' entendre que les miennes. Je tente de me souvenir du chemin a prendre. Il y a tellement de couloirs et d'escaliers dans ce batiment, cela m'enerve. Ils se ressemblent tous! L'autre jour, lorsque j'y suis alle, j'ai suivis un de leurs eleves qui avait oublie sa petite banderole "Allez Griffondor", c'etait facile. Apres, je n'ais eut qu'a attendre qu'il entre, dise son mot de passe, puis ressorte avant d'y penetrer a mon tour. Aise! La bonne femme de leur tableau n'a meme pas sourcille! Un jeu de debutant. Une fois dans leur salle commune, il n'y avait plus qu'a monter jusqu'a la porte marquee "Cinquieme annee". Et la, le lit de Potter etait on ne peut plus facile a trouver. Remarquez, celui de Weasley aussi, facile. C'etait celui a cote de la malle la plus pourrie. Sur la table de chevet de Potter, il y avait un livre intitule "Techniques de Quidditch revolutionnaires pour joueurs confirmes". Et apres, tout le monde pretend que je suis pretentieux et snob! On aura tout vu!  
  
Le Maitre va etre satisfait de moi.  
  
Voila enfin l'oeuvre d'art. Son sujet roupille, a demi-enterre sous un amas considerable d'etoffe rose bonbon. Je me campe devant elle, ote la cape et recite le mot de passe. Et vous savez quoi? Leur code secret pour rentrer dans leur sanctuaire c'est "Courageux et Temeraires"! Franchement, ils n'ont aucune honte ces gens-la! Et au cas ou vous vous posez la question, le notre n'est pas "Betes et Mechants"! Quand on pense qu'il y a un, ou peut-etre meme plusieurs sorciers a se casser la tete pour trouver un mot de passe decent, ca donne a reflechir!  
  
Notre futur depend de toi, Drago, ton audace et ta bravoure seront duement recompensees.  
  
Elle ouvre un oeil, ronchonne un peu, puis laisse le passage libre. Sans hesiter, je m'engouffre a l'interieur, me dissimulant sous la cape sitot le portrait referme. J'y suis. La piece est tout aussi deserte que la notre. Personne ne se trouve encore debout a cette heure. C'est bien. De braves petits Griffondors! Vivement, je me precipite vers l'escalier. Je n'aie plus une minute a perdre. Pourtant, parvenu devant la porte, je m'arrete, plus parce que l'angoisse vient de me frapper violemment que pour tendre l'oreille. J'hesite. Je doute. Je ne suis plus certain de pouvoir le faire. Je crois que j'ai peur. Je le hais, je le deteste, je le meprise. Je ne le supporte plus. Je ne veux plus le voir. Je ne veux plus entendre mon pere me rabaisser plus bas que terre parce que Potter est meilleur que moi. Pourtant..  
  
Entres!  
  
Faut-il vraiment que je l'efface de ce monde? Ne sera t-il pas encore plus admire apres? Lui voler la vie ne serait-il pas etoffer sa legende? Je vois d'ici les gros titres: "Harry Potter est mort" "Le Survivant, imbattable pour les duels sorciers, sauvagement assassine au moyen d'un vulgaire poignard""Drago Malefoy commet un crime impardonnable" "Drago Malefoy, le plus jeune sorcier a etre envoye a Azkaban". Au niveau celebrite, je serais servi! Mon nom serait connu de tous, je rentrerais dans les annales. On parlerait de moi pendant des generations a venir. Je figurerais dans les manuels d'histoire..  
  
Entres dans cette fichue chambre et fais-le!  
  
Mes mains recommencent a trembler, ma tete tourne. J'ai beaucoup de mal a trouver un parfait equilibre. Tuer Potter c'est comme aller de plein gre reclamer un baiser aux Detraqueurs. Pourtant, Ils m'ont assures qu'Ils me protegeraient une fois le travail fini, que je n'avais rien a craindre. Je perds du temps, je me degonfle comme le debutant que je suis. Une mauviette, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour me qualifier. Potter y serait alle depuis longtemps, lui! Non pas qu'il soit courageux, il est plutot inconscient et bete. Mais, s'il n'avait pas ete la cible ce soir, il n'aurait pas hesite.  
  
Finis-en, pousses cette satanee porte et remplis ta mission!  
  
J'avale un grand bol d'air, plisse les yeux et serre les poings. Je me maudis, maudis mon pere, le Maitre, ma mere aussi, Potter et ses petits amis, Dumbledore, Crabbe, Goyle, Poudlard. Je trepigne de rage, tente de contenir ma colere et la tristesse qui m'envahit. Prenant mon courage a deux mains, j'ouvre la porte et me glisse a l'interieur. Ces abrutis ronflent comme des betes, bienheureux dans leur sommeil sans faille. Je me rappelle ou se trouve le lit de Potter et m'approche. Je n'ai meme pas besoin de marcher sur la pointe des pieds, leur concert couvre aisement tous les autres bruits.  
  
C'est bien, Drago, maintenant vas-y!  
  
Je vois sa tete qui depasse. Ses cheveux sont toujours autant en desordre et ca m'exaspere. Il pourrait quand meme faire un effort pour se coiffer! Tout cela est ridicule! Me voila a faire des commentaires sur la coiffure de Potter! Je crois que je suis en train de perdre un peu de ma raison. Je tends l'oreille. Il ne ronfle pas, lui, bien sur. A part sa tignasse emmelee, il n'a aucun defaut, Potter. Meme cette affreuse balafre sur son front ne le rend pas laid.  
  
Qu'attends-tu? Fais-le, bon sang!  
  
Minute, minute! Ca me fait bizarre d'etre la plante devant Potter a le regarder sans qu'il ne s'en doute. J'imagine que s'il le savait, cela ne lui plairait pas du tout. A bien y reflechir, je ne supporterais pas non plus qu'il fasse la meme chose. Je me penche un peu vers lui, epiant sa respiration. Elle est reguliere. Cependant, il y a un detail qui me frappe. Son visage n'irradie aucune tranquilite, ses sourcils sont fronces, barrant son front d'une expression severe. Ses levres sont fines et pincees par un souci quelconque. Le sommeil est un refuge pour la majorite des etres vivants, mais pas pour Potter. Ses traits sont contractes, je devine le reste de son corps tout aussi tendu. J'avoue que cela me trouble de le voir si vulnerable. Ne serait-ce pas trop facile pour moi de l'achever ainsi? Ne serait-ce pas de la simple lachete? Une pathetique faiblesse? Quel honneur pourrais-je jamais tirer de cette action?  
  
Tues-le!  
  
Je me redresse, soupire et laisse mes doigts courir encore sur le manche du poignard avant de l'oter de son fourreau. Je le serre tres fort, leve le bras. Il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux dans ce monde, Potter. Je vois la lumiere des etoiles scintiller et vaciller sur la lame. Me revoila encore en train de trembloter et de fremir sous le joug du crime que je m'apprete a commettre. Dans quelques instants, je serais un meurtrier.  
  
Qu'est ce que tu attends?  
  
Je me rends compte soudain de beaucoup de choses. C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une grande gueule et face a l'action, je ne suis qu'une chouette mouillee. Comme Potter, j'ai toujours voulu faire mes preuves, montrer aux autres que je valais quelque chose, que j'avais vraiment ma place dans le monde sorcier. Mais j'ai echoue. Lamentablement. Tuer Potter ne m'apportera rien. Je ne peux detacher mon regard de son visage et je comprends. Je comprends son insouciance, son inconsciance. Je comprends son desir de se surpasser, de montrer au monde qu'il vaut plus que son nom ou sa cicatrice. Je comprends tout cela parce que ces sentiments, je les aie eut maintes fois. Je realise que Potter et moi, au fond nous ne sommes pas si differents. Et pourtant je ne peux oublier cette amitie qu'il m'a refusee. J'en ressens encore la blessure. D'une maniere ou d'une autre, nous aurions pu nous entendre lui et moi, si seulement...  
  
Maudit gamin, vas-tu le faire, bon sang?  
  
Si je lui laisse la vie sauve, mon pere me reniera et le Maitre me tuera. Aussi simple que cela. Si j'en fini avec lui, je passerais le reste de mes jours a Azkaban. Ton audace et ta bravoure seront duement recompensees. Qu'est ce que cela signifie? Que j'aurais une place privilegiee pour lecher les bottes d'un vieux cingle qui n'est meme pas capable de faire lui-meme ce qu'il ordonne a ses adeptes? Le vieux fou ne se salit jamais les mains du sang des autres. Ce sont nous, pauvres imbeciles que nous sommes qui faisons tout le travail! Est-ce a cela que je suis destine? Obeir a ses ordres? Prendre des risques parce qu'il l'a decide?  
  
Plonges ce couteau dans sa chair!  
  
Potter a ouvert les yeux. Il me fixe, ses paupieres fremissent a peine. Son regard est plante dans le mien, immobile et penetrant. Je le sens qui fouille dans ma tete. Il sait que ma main est encore levee, prete a enfoncer la lame dans son corps. Il n'y a pas de peur dans ses yeux, meme pas de haine ou de colere. Je ne parviens pas a y croire. Je suis a deux doigts de le tuer et il ne me hait pas. Ce type n'est pas normal. C'est comme si la seule haine que son ame puisse contenir est celle qu'il ressent pour Vous-savez-qui. Elle y prend tellement de place qu'aucune autre ne peux venir s'y loger. Bon sang, Potter, j'ai une arme pointee sur toi, je suis en position de force, reagis! Montres-moi que ta vie a plus de valeur que ca, bats-toi!  
  
Il est reveille, maintenant, que comptes-tu faire?  
  
Je le sens las. Son regard est charge des meme questions que je me pose, son futur n'est pas plus brilliant que le mien. Peut-etre meme, est-il pret a partir,.... Et soudain, je me surprend a penser qu'il ne doit pas laisser tomber sa lutte, il y a tant de sorciers qui comptent sur lui, il leur rend espoir, malgre lui. Il faut qu'il se batte. Il ne doit pas abandonner. Sa mission n'est pas achevee, pas encore. Il n'a toujours pas bouge. Que suis- je face a lui? Je ne peux decider entre le bien et le mal, parce que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples que cela. Je me situe entre les deux et personne n'est reellement pret a accepter cela. Je sais maintenant que Potter, au fond est comme moi. Seulement, lui a une revanche a prendre. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'etre du cote des "bons". Moi, je ne saurais jamais choisir.  
  
Tu as echoue, Drago, il va donner l'alarme!  
  
La lame plonge sans hesiter dans la chair. Il hurle, me demande d'arreter. Son bras saisit le mien, luttant pour eviter un autre coup. Ses doigts enserrent mon poignet avec force tandis que le sang ruissele le long de ma main. Je me sens defaillir. Potter s'est assit sur son lit et me retient. Une douleur fulgurante transperce mes entrailles et je m'affale sur les couvertures, les doigts encore crispes sur le manche du poignard. J'entends Potter qui m'insulte, me traite d'idiot. Il m'a hisse sur son lit et tient un morceau de tissu serre contre mon ventre. Il appelle les autres, j'entends des cris, une porte qui s'ouvre. La piece entiere resonne de bruits, on semble s'affoler autour de moi. Seul Potter reste calme, mais je l'entends me parler doucement, me dire que tout ira bien, que quelqu'un va venir me secourir. Et peu a peu, sa voix se fait lointaine, je me berce a la suivre, a me raccrocher a elle. Je sens mon visage s'eclairer d'un sourire, puis plus rien.  
  
Imbecile! Qu'as-tu fais? Il est toujours en vie!  
  
J'ai ecourte la mienne parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Mais je suis persuade d'une chose. Tout comme moi et quoi qu'il advienne, Potter ne pourra jamais etre heureux dans ce monde. Sa lutte contre Voldemort est l'unique raison qui le rattache a la vie. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux.  
*** Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous avez eut le courage de terminer cette histoire et je vous remercie d'avoir passe quelques instants a la lire. Surtout n'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal. A plus!*** 


End file.
